


His Butler: In Control

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sebastian goes for a ride, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Sebastian allows his Master to top for a change, though there is nothing submissive about this butler.Who needs plot when you can have smut?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel's P.O.V for a change. This is for the guys who commented on Pandemonium, thanks for the support :)

If I focus hard enough on what I want, then I don't actually have to voice the request out loud. He will come to me anyway and know exactly what I need without either of us having to say a single word.

That's how it will be tonight. I lay here trying to sleep but the familiar ache in my groin just won't allow it.

The first time this happened he entered my bed chamber without summons and, to my confusion, told me that my yearning had called to him. His solution to my 'problem' lacked all of the respectability and decorum so important in high society, but I found I could not deny him when he was using his mouth to make me feel things that I hadn't even known I was capable of.

We've moved on since then. I barely sleep any more, just knowing that if I want it enough he will allow me to experience such _things_. I have been numb for so long, but in these moments when we are alone I can let go, drop all the pretension that I shroud myself in and just live.

I'm not tired. I stroke down my body and on to my erection, still covered by my nightshirt. I use just my fingertips to tease myself, dragging the thin cotton up and down over it as I focus on my need. I want to feel.

He doesn't make a sound when he answers my silent call. I know only a black shadow, gliding closer until I can make out his form in the dim light. He halts and bows courteously , a hand on his chest, before asking his familiar polite question.

"Will you allow me to be of assistance, My Lord?"

I could say no, he would leave. But I never do.

I nod almost imperceptibly and he peels off his gloves, slower than is really necessary. The anticipation heightens my arousal as I wait for him to loosen his neck tie and slide off his tailcoat, folding it neatly and setting it down before rolling up his sleeves and fastening them in place.

He is taking too long, I can't wait. I apply more pressure to my crotch, rubbing firmly but not gripping my hard flesh just yet.

"Patience, Young Master" he says quietly, leaning over me to gently remove my own hand and set it down next to me where I fist the covers as I wait for him to touch me.

He does, unhurried as he moves the bedcovers down and lifts my nightgown to expose my naked shaft to the cool air of the room. It springs up eagerly, flushed pink and craving stimulation, and I hiss as he deftly wraps his slender fingers around it.

Only the slightest of pressure is applied, a deep throb making me twitch as my body asks for more. He leans over me and I feel his eyes on my face, the soft red glow telling me that he is enjoying himself far too much. I want to tell him to stop staring like that but I forget everything as he grips that little bit firmer, pumping his hand up and down and stopping just shy of the weeping head each time.

My eyes fall closed and I move with him, trying to encourage his touch to go just that little bit further to where I am the most sensitive. As much as he might give me the illusion of control it always comes down to this; me, craving his touch as he gives me just enough. I rock my hips up but he refuses to give me what I want, always stopping just before the swell of my glans.

"Ngh, more" I find myself whining, sounding more pitiful than I would like. I know he wants me to ask for it - he has always responded to this with blazing eyes and a smile with teeth too sharp, too feral.

"If you wish it, Young Master".

He likes me best like this, wanton and overcome with lust, my shame temporarily kept at bay as my mind becomes foggy with arousal. I must admit that I return this sentiment - I discovered his own pleasure in these acts not long after our fornications began, upon noticing his own erection straining beneath his uniform after a particularly lengthy session of his mouth on me. I was fascinated. This otherworldly creature could be stimulated into want and need just the same as me? Perhaps not quite the same - I was a slave to my own body whereas he directed himself with elegance, even through to his orgasm. He showed me how it felt to take him inside of me, to be stroked in a spot that set my nerves on fire and made me forget every bitter thought I'd ever had, if just for a moment. I had watched my Demon reach completion in me, coming undone as much as I had ever witnessed, and I liked it.

I want him now. I need more than his hand, even his mouth. He only sped up slightly in response to my request, and I know he is teasing me on purpose, seeing how far I will go to persuade him. I know he likes this and I know he must be hard right now, so I reach out before he can stop me and rest my hand over the prominent bulge at the apex of his legs.

"You can use this" I say breathlessly "I want you to".

"Such a tempting invitation, Young Master".

He withdraws his hand from my arousal and I feel the ache of denial, needing the friction.

I am just about to complain when he begins removing the rest of his uniform. He normally doesn't bother with this, just freeing himself by undoing the buttons of his trousers and taking me that way. I can't help my fascinated stare as he slowly peels off every layer, folding each item and setting them down until he stands there naked before me.

"Did I not request your patience?" He questions, quirking an eyebrow. I realise my hand has gravitated back to my erection and I have been slowly stroking myself unintentionally. I cannot help it, the urge is too strong. He takes my hand again and I groan as he removes it, pinning it by my head as he climbs onto the bed and over me.

Normally my legs would wrap around him, his erection pressed against my backside. Not tonight, though. Tonight he has straddled me, his legs either side of my hips and my own arousal pressing up underneath him. He feels warm against me, and I can't help but wriggle slightly as I feel my wet tip slide against him, burying itself somewhat between his smooth buttocks.

"I see this lesson is escaping you" he says with a smirk. He is just as hard as I am, his member jutting up impressively. He does not move a muscle, just sitting there on top of me as I try to control myself, panting as I attempt to relax.

"Very good" he tells me after I have successfully remained still for more than a few seconds. I know he must be able to feel me twitching, trapped between his cheeks. It takes some effort not to thrust up, push myself against his body in a place I never even dreamed he would allow me. I wonder if he is only teasing, or if he will really let me take him as he has taken me before.

"Is this what you desire?" he asks. The effect is slightly menacing with his head tilted and his teeth elongated past his lips now. His eyes glow down at me, but I cannot help but nod and tell him a strained ' _yes_ ' in desperation.

He straightens and shifts his body over me and I feel my erection push over his hole. Without any warning, he bores himself down against me and I am gasping, both hands gripping the covers hard. He has not prepared himself or added any lubricant, but perhaps that isn't necessary with Demons as I feel my tip push past the ring of muscle into blissful heat, just the perfect amount of tight and slick.

He sheathes me completely inside of him and my eyes are wide, my mouth agape and I try and just   _breathe_ as he settles flush against me, his own head tipped back slightly. I see his shaft twitching invitingly before me, the tip glistening in the dim moonlight filtering through the window.

"Is this to your liking, Young Master?" He asks me, his voice slightly rougher than normal.

"Sebastian..." is the only word I find I can say, groaning as I try to control the buck of my hips. My arousal feels so good constricted within him, but I need to move, to rub myself within his walls.

He slowly raises himself back up, slipping me right out to the tip and holding it there for just a moment before impaling himself back down onto me. The cry I make is a thoroughly sinful sound, loud and breathy. I don't care about anything any more except the heat and tightness of him as he begins to ride me, his skin slapping against mine as I buck up to meet him.

"Ahhh, Young Master" he pants erotically as he rocks up and down. I see his hands move up to his own hair, pulling at it with his eyes shut tight. He looks beyond beautiful, his erection bobbing as he undulates his hips, muscles standing out appealingly.

We have barely begun, yet I don't think I can hold it. I feel my climax approaching already in my lower belly as he rides me hard, numb heat growing until I'm crying out and trying to warn him.

He stops. I cannot believe it, he stops just when I need him to _move._

"No! I'm going to... please, just... Ah!" I'm writhing, trying to jerk up into him but his thighs have me in a vice grip, his hands now pinning my arms again as I struggle. I feel the throb and pulse of my own member inside him and I am desperate to climax, though without the required friction I cannot quite reach my peak. My orgasm is denied and I whimper pathetically.

"Just breathe" he tells me, and I try to, shuddering between gasps.

He gives me a moment before asking "are you ready?"

I nod eagerly and he starts up his motions again, slower than before. His hands trail from my arms down to push my nightshirt up further and graze his nails over my chest and nipples. Sparks shoot right to my groin and my hips slam up erratically to bury myself roughly within him.

He hushes me soothingly and leans back, bringing his arms behind himself to hold down my legs. I cannot thrust up with him pinning me like this, and I'm groaning as he grinds slowly down on me. I cannot take my eyes off his body - his torso is stretched out as he arches his back and gyrates his hips, looking lean and smooth. I reach out to touch his skin, trying to distract myself from my own body which is screaming at me to slam up into that heat.

"Please" I'm whimpering now "please..."

"Such a selfish little Master I have" comes the controlled response.

I see him looking down at me questioningly and trail my hand further down his abdomen to reach his erection. He responds by increasing his pace slightly, bringing me some relief as I form a fist over him. _Of course -_ when our positions were reversed he would not leave my arousal unattended, I should not leave him wanting either.

It isn't easy to pump him as he moves above me, but he is making little sounds in the back of his throat now as I stroke his rigid flesh. The tip is slippery, fluid leaking over his shaft and I slip too far a few times and have to reach for him again. His hips are thrusting into my hand as he impales himself on my erection and I try and get used to the motions, setting a decent rhythm as he releases my legs and lets me thrust within him.

I am gritting my teeth as my orgasm approaches again. My hand moves faster over his length, frantically trying to get him to climax so that he won't stop me a second time. I need this.

"Ahh, Young Master, that's.... _yes, keep going_ " he is gasping, babbling encouragement and doubling over slightly as he continues to work me with his hips.

I feel his muscles clench, his inner walls twitching around me. I have reached the point of no return, and that convulsion over my erection has me ready to burst. I am shuddering with the intensity, my hips bucking wildly as I try to tell him.

"Sebas... I'm, I'm, _ahhh, yes_ " come the disjointed words, moaned out of me as the heat overtakes my groin, overflowing and spilling out in waves as my back arches, my eyes screwing shut and my toes curling.

Dimly I feel a wetness on my hand and then fluid hitting my chest as the warm body above me writhes and clenches. I cannot think properly as a low sinister vibration fills the room, and I know in the back of my mind it is the inhuman growl of my Demon as he orgasms. The sound fills me, adding to my pleasure and setting my nerves on edge as I spurt and jerk, my own cries of ecstasy joining with his.

In the final throes, when I have ejaculated all I can deep inside him but still thrum with pleasure, I manage to wrench my eyes open and look at him.

His head is thrown back, jaw slack to reveal pointed teeth and a small trickle of blood where he has bitten his own lip. His skin is no longer completely the creamy white of my butler, but marred with a darkness that creeps around him, smoky and ethereal. He spurts a final time, twitching and shooting milky semen past my fist where it lands in a line over my chest. I so love to see him like this, undone and lost in the throes of orgasm, all pretences dropped for this moment alone.

It is over too soon. With his eyes still closed, he reels himself in to look like Sebastian again. Only the blood on his lip remains, evidence of his pointed teeth which are now straight and perfectly even once more.

I must look a mess. Heat rises to my face as he looks down to regard me, my hair sticking to my neck with sweat and his emission covering my front. I feel exposed, ashamed of how wantonly I begged for him to debauch me so.

I shift uncomfortably as my softening member slides in him slightly, and he rises up and off me with a slight smirk at my expression which must reveal everything.

I groan as my warm, wet penis slips out and into the open air once again.

"Is my Master satisfied?" He asks politely, somehow looking elegant though he is still naked and kneeling in between my legs.

I'm finding it hard to look at him now, after those things we just did. It's always like this - when the moment is over I have to regain my respectability, my etiquette and propriety. I know these acts will never be seen as acceptable in polite society, and I am an Earl. I am supposed to set an example. I must be so weak to give in to this, but I cannot seem to keep myself away from it when the fog of lust takes over.

"That will be all, Sebastian" I say, dismissing him.

He dresses himself quickly, bowing and bidding me a goodnight as though he has simply performed a perfectly normal service for a butler. We won't talk about it in the morning. I will pretend it never happened. I will be every bit the virtuous Earl I am expected to be, governing my household with composure and poise. I will be completely in control of myself now.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing in the present tense before, so please leave a kudos if it worked!


End file.
